


Physical

by ninjashou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, California, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise this is decent, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi Hajime in Love, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Smut, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Student Oikawa, Students, Volleyball, argentina oikawa, california iwaizumi, student iwaizumi, volleyball oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjashou/pseuds/ninjashou
Summary: Oikawa visits Iwaizumi in California, and although the first two days everything is going well, neither of them lasts longer until the feelings begin to come to light, in a disco, with Dua Lipa's song. Will this be too much for them?Just some mutual pining between these two dorks, a little bit of angst and eventual smut. And fluff. So much fluff.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	1. Neon sensations

**Author's Note:**

> English it's not my first language, so sorry in advantage for any errors  
> that can be found. I hope you enjoy reading this very much! I have certainly loved to write it.

Oikawa Tooru was living an alternate reality, or at least he thought so. How come he was dancing with his best friend Iwaizumi Hajime, the boy he had been in love with since he was sixteen, in a disco, body to body? He swears he's living the dream. Couldn't find the way to look away from his smooth shiny skin that glowed pink and purple because of the low light from the disco. His sensual movements that brought them closer and closer, hands brushing, dark eyes stuck to light ones, trying to decipher those feelings hidden by both.

When a couple of days ago Oikawa came to visit Iwaizumi in Irvine, he never imagined that things would end like this. The only time they were so close and about to do something, was at the airport farewell, a year and a half ago. The emotion in the atmosphere was palpable, but none of them ventured to lose what they had, which was sure: their friendship. The fear of not being reciprocated by the other was greater than the possibility of finally being together. It was an option they just couldn't afford to count about.

Volleyball mornings in Buenos Aires and university in California, both of them missing their homes but giving their all to form one where they currently were. Afternoons talking about the day's occurrences and nights in which they ended up asleep in the voice of the other, through the screen, miles away. Thanks to the visit in Rio and the meeting with Hinata (late night encounters that also helped both talk about their loved ones and release some stress), Oikawa understood that he had to take the step with Iwaizumi. Take the risk. And so, here he was, using his vacations to take `that risk´ thing that he had not achieved for the moment.

In the two days he's been here, things went well between them. Well, all the good they can go with caught hidden glances, secretly sought hand rubs, the tension of sharing a bed and seeing each other just out of the shower. With all that, the routine of these two days has consisted of running in the morning together, returning to Iwaizumi's apartment to wash up and spending the rest of the day in sightseeing. At night they argued about what movie to watch (Hajime with Godzilla and Tooru with E.T.) while cooking typical local dishes together for Oikawa to try. Yes, everything was fine. Nothing out of the ordinary between them.

Until they entered the disco. And Dua Lipa's song started.

Oikawa loved her songs. He forced Iwaizumi to listen to them, obviously. Countless were the nights that he ended up singing at the top of his lungs in front of the screen, with Iwaizumi rolling his eyes and smiling shyly while studying.

And now one of their favorite songs was playing . And Iwaizumi was so close that he could feel their chests rubbing, in back and forth movements. He could almost almost taste his lips. Just a few centimeters separated them.

_You got me feeling diamond rich_  
_Nothing on this planet compares to it_  
_Don't you agree?_  
_Don't you agree?_  
_Who needs to go to sleep, when I got you next to me?_

Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa at that last verse. A hungry look covered his eyes, slowly approaching Tooru until he placed his hands on the brunette´s waist. Oikawa sighed with desire at that minimal movement and looked back at his best friend.

“Iwa-chan… I….” he tried to say.

Hajime leaned close to his ear, and in a whisper, he declared:

“Dance with me, Tooru.”

Oikawa lost his breath.

_All night, I'll riot with you_  
_I know you got my back and you know I got you_  
_So come on, come on, come on_  
_Let's get physical_  
_Lights out, follow the noise_  
_Baby, keep on dancing like you ain't got a choice_  
_So come on, come on, come on_  
_Let's get physical_

Tooru started to keep up with the rhythm of Hajime's hips. They were so close. Slowly, Oikawa directed his hands to Iwaizumi's butt. The other, seeing the fear and doubt in his eyes, took both of his hands and pressed them tightly against his own body.

“You don't seem so shy on the screen, Shittykawa” he joked with a mischievous smile.

“Iwa-chaaaaan! –complained the brunette –this is different! And don´t call me that!”

“Yes, this time is different…”

Iwaizumi closed the remaining distance between them, immediately feeling the hardness in Tooru's pants and his own. Both boys were blushing and sighing heavily, wanting to feel more contact, to feel each other.

“I… we… we need to… shit! Care to come to the bathroom with me?”

Oikawa chuckled at Hajime's impatience.

“So eager Iwa-chan! Need company to take a piss?” he blurted out funny.

Iwaizumi gave him a deadpanned look.

“Okay… take care of yourself, then.” he smirked wickedly, turning around.

“It was a joke! A joke Iwa-chan! –Tooru grabbed his arm- how come you can mess with me but i can't with you?”

Hajime turned and grabbed his hand.

“Someone has to keep your ego in check, don't you think? –he smiled- Come on, follow me.”

_Who needs to go to sleep, when I got you next to me?_

Oikawa was carried away by Iwaizumi through the crowd. Dodging sweaty people, reality came like a hit in the face. Did this mean that Iwaizumi liked him? But they hadn't even kissed! Well, they did more than kiss… although it was a matter of heat at the time… was that all he meant to Iwaizumi? A quickie? Just one night stand? What will happen next? To him? To them?

He didn't know, but he had to make sure he enjoyed this moment, because it won't happen again.  
Iwaizumi opened the bathroom door and searched for an empty stall. He hastily dragged Oikawa inside, with eagerness and desire.

“Finally.”

Hajime took Oikawa's face in his hands and kissed him passionately, with hunger and need. The other boy surrendered voraciously, following the dance of tongues that marked both mouths, in a fight for dominance. The heat grew more and more and more between them, full of urgent kisses and anxious movements, in search of the skin they wanted for so long. Iwaizumi gently pushed Tooru against the cubicle wall, in an attempt to gain better access to his neck. With Tooru's arms clasped at head height, Hajime began to lay wet kisses along his jaw and neck, eliciting moans from the boy in front of him. He could be listening to him like this all night, he didn't want this to end. He didn't want to let him go, wake up the next morning and find out that he's gone. They were best friends, they had always been together. There couldn't be Hajime without Toru and Toru without Hajime... right?

Iwaizumi began to descend on Oikawa's chest, unbuttoning that hideous and colorful shirt that fit him so well. The brunet's hands gripped his hair tightly.

“Your mouth feels… so good…” he released between sighs

“Well, i can't let you be the best at everything, huh?”

“You think… I’m the best…? ahhh…”

“Don't let it go to your head, Trashykawa.”

He continued to descend towards his stomach, admiring the marked abdomen that the boy had worked so hard on. Bless San Juan for volleyball and his sun-kissed skin.  
Before he could ask for permission to continue, Hajime watched Oikawa put a hand on the doorknob, weary and unsteady. He got up quickly and grabbed Tooru by the shoulders, concerned.

“Are you okay? We won't do this if you don't want.”

Tooru looked at him.

“It’s my knee... it’s aching again… but I’m alright, I just need a moment.” a trembling voice answered.

“The hell you are. In the two days you've been here, you haven't worn your knee brace, have you?”

“I was feeling good! I didn’t need it!”

“Well, look at you know, idiot! Even if you’re feeling fine, you have to keep taking care of yourself!”

“I know! I don´t need you to tell me, you’re not my mom!”

“Fuck you, Oikawa!”

“Fuck you too!”

They both fell into a heavy and awkward silence.  
Oikawa seemed to be about to cry. A feeling of guilt ran through Iwaizumi, he could not bear to see the person he loved like this, and on top of that, being the one to blame for it, in part.

“Let's go… let's go home.” sighed Hajime.

He extended a hand to Oikawa to lift him up, but the boy wouldn't look back at him.  
With Tooru's arm around his shoulders, both boys started walking slowly to get out of the disco. A little difficult with the amount of people there, but they managed to get to the exit door. Iwaizumi took out his mobile phone as he sat Tooru on the asphalt to rest. He crouched next to him while making a call.

“Mansion Costa Mesa, at 841 Baker St. Yes, two persons. Thank you.” and hung up.

Hajime headed towards Tooru with a bottle of water and a pill in hand.

“I called us a taxi so you don't have to walk. Now take this, it will ease your pain in the meantime.”

Oikawa took the pill without hesitation. Of course he trusted Iwaizumi blindly, but the boy really knew what he was doing. He was not a sports science student for nothing, intending to become an athletic trainer. And he would, Tooru was so sure of it.

Was he already carrying the pills in case this happened? Was Hajime that worried about him? Since the diagnosis of his knee in high school, Iwaizumi has been watching over him and taking care of him without failing once. And even after all this time, he still does. Not only through a screen, reminding Oikawa to wear his knee brace and do the exercises that Blanco recommended him, but even after the discussion they just had. Tooru knew that Hajime only wanted to help, and he had pushed him away. Again. The only times they had argued like this had always been because of his knee, his carelessness. Always his fault.

The cold night air and Hajime's delicate hand on his knee, full of care and affection, is what kept him calm so he wouldn't cry.

After what seemed like a lifetime the taxi finally came to pick them up.

Although they weren't far from Hajime's flat, the return ride was somewhat uncomfortable and silent. They both wanted to start the conversation to apologize, but neither took the step. Despite the space between them by the middle seat, both boys could feel each other's presence all over their skin from the looks they kept giving each other. Looks of concern, regret, and of course, of that love so quiet but obvious.

By the time they got to the apartment, Iwaizumi already had the keys outside his pocket, taking the minimum of time to enter and leave Oikawa lying on the sofa.  
He gave Tooru a serious look.

“Take off your pants. I'm going to get a couple of things to apply to your knee.”

Tonight he expected to see Tooru without pants, yes, but not in this situation. Not in his condition. Not when he was like this. Not when they were like this.  
Returning to the small room with a cream in hand and a bag of ice, he sat in front of the sofa, close to Tooru's legs. He also had his knee brace.

“I'm going to give you this cream for muscle pain. Also anti-inflammatory. It's a little cold, so you'll have to hold on. Okay?” he asked softly.

Oikawa nodded, giving him permission.

Iwaizumi was very careful and cautious, asking Tooru if it hurt every time he moved the least. Oikawa remembered when Hajime studied the muscles of the body, and ways to treat them in case of minor injury. They both study all the nights together, helping each other. On the other side of the screen, miles away, missing each other. And now that they were finally together, this had to happen.

Before Tooru could utter a word, Hajime spoke first.

“Look Oikawa… i'm… i'm sorry –he blurted out- I know you can take care of yourself, I shouldn't have pressu-“

“No! –Oikawa almost screamed- you're not at fault here, Iwa-chan! I know you were just trying to help me. You're right, I should have kept my knee brace on, even more with all that walking we were doing! I was an idiot, and I ended up bothering you again…”

“What? Bothering me? Where does this come from, Oikawa?”

Iwaizumi knew something was up. Something Oikawa was keeping inside, with all his overthinking acting up.

“I just… you… you're always taking care of me and what do I do in return? Act like the egomaniac that I am!”

“Egomaniac? Is this all about what happened in Argentina?”

Iwaizumi knew it.  
The thing is, although almost everyone received Tooru with open arms when he arrived in Argentina, some people on the volleyball team dedicated themselves to making life miserable for him. Clearly, Oikawa ignored it and proved it by crushing them on the court, but that did not prevent the same insecurities that haunted him in high school, when he could not go to the nationals, to come back again. Iwaizumi got it out of him on one of their study afternoons together, the anger eating him inside for not being able to crush the faces of those morons. And the sadness and agony of not being able to hug Tooru, of not being able to be with him. To comfort him.

“I… was scared… that things changed too much between us for being so far away... that you would find a new life here and you wouldn't want to know anything more about me.” he sobbed

Iwaizumi had wet eyes, about to shed tears. They talked about this several times, but not for that it was easier each time. Living far from their former homes, starting in a new place alone, without knowing the language, without knowing anyone... without each other. It was hard. So hard.  
Knowing that Oikawa was waiting for an answer, he finished bandaging his knee so that he could put the knee pad with the ice and leave his leg up, resting.

With that done, he slowly moved closer to his face until he was looking at him.

“I will never not want to know anything about you. On the contrary. I want to know what you have for breakfast, what alien pajamas you wear to sleep, who you have hit this time on the back of the neck with one of your serves...

“Hey! –Oikawa broke in with feigned offense- that was one time!”

…how many times do you stop to take photos of the sunset, -he continued, ignoring the boy- how much fun you have at the parties your team drags you to, what dish Elena will teach you this time and how it will go wrong and you will send me a photo anyways, showing off... I know it's hard, Shittykawa. I know. But look at you. How much you are achieving in Argentina. Look at me. You're with me now aren't you? We are together. And that will not change, neither in Japan, nor in Argentina, nor in California.”

Now Oikawa really looked at him. With gratitude, remnants of tears and security. A confidence that filled Hajime's heart again.

“Thank you, Iwa-chan.”

Both boys pressed their foreheads together. They take a moment to appreciate the softness and affection of the moment, enjoying each other's company. Slowly, Iwaizumi raises a hand to Oikawa's cheek, cupping his face affectionately. He starts stroking him gently until the brunette bursts into a contagious laughter.

“What now?”

“I'm just so happy to be here with you, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime smiles warmly.

“Me too, you idiot. Come on, let's go to bed. You'll be more comfortable there, and it's already pretty late.”

Oikawa manages to stand up and reach the room on his own, albeit a little slowly and not without Iwaizumi behind him.  
Careful not to touch his knee too much, Tooru doffs his pants and lands on his back on the bed, only in boxers and a shirt.  
With Iwaizumi doing the same, his round and perfect butt floods its way to Tooru's eyes. Inevitable is that he bites his lips at the sight.  
Feeling that look on his back, Hajime finally reaches the bed, laying down in front of Tooru. The affectionate and sweet air that enveloped them suddenly changes to something more urgent and desired. Their faces come closer, cautious.

“You know… -Oikawa breaks the silence- do you realize that we never stop tasting our tongues?”

Iwaizumi shot him an incredulous look.

“I can't believe you're using the same pick up line that Mattsun used on Makki.”

“You remember! Then you know what to say now, don't you, Iwa-chan?” laughed Oikawa, amused by the situation.

Iwaizumi decided to play along with him, but not before rolling his eyes to finish fixing his gaze on his lips.

“What if i taste yours for a change?”

Before he could do anything, Oikawa's lips were on his, moving intensely and passionately. That kiss, like all the others, lasted an instant, a sigh, until they caught air again to put their mouths together. A moment in which Iwaizumi would want to live forever. Cautiously and carefully not to move or touch Tooru's knee, Hajime stood on top of him, without separating their lips.

The way Oikawa kisses him, droves Hajime crazy. Not just that familiar feeling of warmth in his stomach, or the upcoming hardness in his cock, but the way Tooru whispers his name against his lips every time they separate to catch air. The way his mouth travels down the other boy's neck, caressing his skin, drawing sighs and moans in his wake. The way Oikawa's hands grip his hair, searching for more. Hajime gets to see the smile on his face, under the soft moonlight from the window. He couldn't be more in love with him.

Iwaizumi detaches himself from the boy's neck, grabbing the end of the shirt that prevents him from continuing.

“Can I take this off of you?”

“Of course you can -he responds in a rushed voice- but take yours off too, Iwa-chan.”

Both boys are letting out breathy moans in no time, touching every millimeter of the other's skin, sharing slow wet kisses. They are too busy to notice the heat and sweat that envelops them, the wet sounds filling the silence of the room. When Tooru lifts his hips in search of Hajime's to relieve some of the accumulated tension, a faint but loud groan of pain leaves his mouth.

Iwaizumi stops on the spot, alarmed, looking for the source of Oikawa's ache.

“What's wrong? Want to stop?”

Oikawa grabs him by the neck, pulling him close to his face.

“It's just the knee… but please, Iwa-chan…”

Iwaizumi let out a long sigh.

“You have to rest. This can wait. We have time.”

“But I can't! Please -he approached until he passed his tongue over his lips, slowly, seductively - I need you now, _Hajime.”_

Hajime shivered upon hearing his given name on Tooru's voice.

“You little…. always getting what you want...”

“I always have my ways with you.” he winked

Hajime aligned his hips with Tooru's, positioning himself so that his knee was not involved in what they were going to do.

“Let me know immediately if something hurts. I mean it, Tooru.”

Oikawa knew how serious he meant it.

“Got it.”

Hajime went back to where he left off, their kisses getting deeper and deeper, exploring every piece of skin he found. He grinds his hips forward, finally meeting with Tooru's. They both moan loudly with pleasure when their erections rub together, and Tooru takes no time to direct his hands to Hajime's ass, pushing him down so they slide together again.

Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi's underwear urgently.

“Take it off.”

Hajime smiles mischievously.

“Who's the eager now?”

The boy gets up to get rid of the only garment he has left, while he feels Oikawa's eyes fixed on him. When he turns to Tooru again, he finds him struggling with his own underwear as he cannot bend his knee. Smiling warmly, he stands on top of him again.

“Let me help you.”

He slides them off with care, leaving soft kisses along his thighs. Without the only piece of cloth that separated them, they both blush at the realization of their exposed bodies.

“You're not bad, volleyball player.” he grins

“Neither are you, athletic trainer. I think I need a little of your services here.” Oikawa smirked, touching his erection.

Hajime lowers his hips again, and they start moving together, their bodies shaking at the sudden waves of pleasure. Once they find the perfect rhythm it's a non stop, the room full of moans, sighs and cries, both wanting more and more with each rub.

They've have lost track of how long they have been like this, immersed in the pleasure given by the other. Soon, the familiar tickling known by both threatens their bodies.

Oikawa grasps the sheets with fervor while Iwaizumi rests his arms on the pillow bringing his forehead together with Tooru's. The two of them abandon themselves to the final sensation, filling the air with gasps and heavy breaths, trying to recover from the moment they have just experienced.

With a sovereign effort, Iwaizumi sits upright on the bed, holding out a hand for Oikawa to do the same.

“How are you? Feeling well?” he says, looking at the boy's knee.

“Better than ever –he grins- and a little bit sticky because of a certain someone.”

Hajime rolled his eyes, flushed.

“Wait up.”

With slow steps due to his muscles tired from so much movement, Iwaizumi took two towels from the bath so that he and Tooru could wash and refresh themselves.

“Where does this leave us now?” suddenly asked Oikawa looking him into his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

Iwaizumi knew this conversation would come, and he knew exactly what Oikawa meant, but he needed him to elaborate. This conversation was important, it was about them.

“What we just did... means something to you?”

Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa's insecurities surfacing again. He took his hands.

“Of course it does. It's you. You mean everything to me, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa let out a wide smile.

“Don't call me that right now Iwa-chan, so rude! –he complained- You mean everything to me too.”

His words managed to make a small laugh leave Iwaizumi's lips.  
Both boys bend over to bring their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss, full of all the love and admiration they can muster at the moment. It feels familiar and natural by now, although it's been that way from the beginning. After all they are Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Hajime lays back on the bed with Tooru on his chest, both enjoying the new intimacy of feeling and having each other close.

“I know how that little head of yours gets at night, –Hajime spoke, while stroking his hair- so just know that we're not in a rush at anything. We will do this together.”

“Thank you for the reassurement, Iwa-chan. But I trust you. I've always had.”

Hajime's heart jumped. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him. But that would be for another time. He approached to place a soft kiss on Tooru's forehead.

“Rest and sleep well Tooru, good night.”

“Good night, Hajime.” the boy whispered softly, falling asleep on his arms.

The last thing Hajime sees before giving in to sleep is the calm temper of the boy he's in love with, in his arms.  
_Damn, i'm stuck with him now. And i wouldn't want it any other way._

_Who needs to go to sleep, when I got you next to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read this far, thank you very much for your time. I hope you liked it!


	2. Last day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened last night, Oikawa and Iwaizumi decide to talk to clarify what their relationship will be from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English it's not my first language, so sorry in advantage for any errors that can be found. I hope you enjoy reading this very much! I have certainly loved to write it.

With the fine warm rays of the sun invading the room and brightening the darkness of it, Iwaizumi Hajime was waking up from a long and favorable night's sleep. When his eyes managed to focus all around him, he could see Tooru sleeping at his right side, with one arm around his waist. His face lay serene, with fluttering brown hair scattered on the pillow and his hands glued to Hajime's body, as if he was gonna fade and grab him could avoid it, in a longing to stay with him.

He still couldn't believe it. The same Tooru that excitedly dragged him to Blanco's matches, the same Tooru who spent the afternoons playing volleyball with him and hunting beetles when they were little, the same Tooru who played so many games with him and failed exams together… those moments in which the sunset reflected in his bright eyes, making it tiny compared to his face bathed in soft sunlight and his hair being caressed by a soft orange hue… the cries and screams, the mutual support and strength that they have always been together. The same Tooru with whom he felt safe and at home. The same Tooru who unconsciously taught him what love is. That Tooru who would conquer Argentina and eventually the world with _his volleyball._ _That Oikawa Tooru,_ who was lying next to him.

Recalling the events of the night before, Iwaizumi felt like in a perishable dream. Although yesterday he agreed with Tooru that they would take things slowly and that the decision would be made together, he did not know what to expect. He didn't want to force or pressure Oikawa into anything. That in the end he doesn't want anything? It would hurt bad but it was okay with him. That in the end they started dating? His dream come true. One thing or another, as long as his relationship and current friendship with Oikawa wasn't affected just because they had slept together, everything would be fine. That's what scared him the most. But there was no reason for it, it was Tooru. And he would always be his Iwa-chan, even if he never admits that deep down he likes that nickname.

Iwaizumi chuckled silently. He was affected by Oikawa to the point that the nickname coming from his lips sounded better to him than his own name. It felt like he was in home, back in Japan, with Shittykawa shouting at Makki after a lost match and Mattsun laughing at them fondly. Anywhere felt home as long as Tooru were by his side, no matter how far from each other.

Before getting up and going to the shower to clean himself up from yesterday's activities, he carefully and stealthily approached Tooru's knee. Cautious of not to wake him, he slightly removed the knee brace to examinate the zone. The inflammation had subsided, and the reddish color had dissipated, leaving the area apparently healthy. Although Iwaizumi was completely sure that it had become like this because of Tooru's effort in the previous days, he would remind him to make a medical appointment back in Argentina. Just to be sure.

Gently and slowly, he removed Tooru's arms from around him and wrapped his body with the sheet. In an impulsive act of affection, Hajime lowered his face to place a small but firm kiss on his forehead, gently stroking his tousled locks.

Without making a sound, he grabbed clean clothes from the closet and walked briskly toward the shower.

Normally he would play the High School Musical playlist created by Makki and Oikawa (though he would never admit it to them), but he didn't want to wake up the latter, so a silent shower will be.

As soon as he got into the shower, Iwaizumi started thinking about what they would do today, apart from talking, obviously. It was the last day of Tooru here, tomorrow he would catch a plane back to Argentina and they would not see each other again for at least a few months. He didn't want to waste a minute.

A knock on the bathroom door and a well-known voice broke into his stream of thoughts.

“Iwa-chan, you in there?” an sleepy voice said.

“Considering that it's only the two of us here, what do you think, Shittykawa?”

“So rude! You could be an alien you know?”

“Yeah, sure -he rolled his eyes while a small smile threaten to came out- then you are Godzilla with all the snoring you give!”

Iwaizumi could see his offended face from where he was.

“I don't snore! That was your own!”

“Why don't we ask Makki and Mattsun?”

Oikawa snorted in exasperation, knowing what he meant by that.

“That was only one time! In the training camp! I was tired! Besides, you wet your shirt because of the drool, I think that's worse Iwa-chan.” He smiled triumphantly.

“Okay okay you got me, satisfied?”

“Very much, thank you.” Oikawa answered proudly.

They both filled the air with soft, shared laughter, before becoming aware together of yesterday's events and that they had to talk about it.

Iwaizumi talked first.

“Give me a moment to come out and I'll let you in... we could talk when you're finished…”

A few seconds of silence passed until Oikawa realized that he hadn't answered, probably out of nerves.

“Y-yes, yes, of course. Okay.”

Waiting for him to finish, Oikawa walked nervously in circles through his best friend's bedroom. What was he going to say? That he had been in love with him since they were teenagers? That all his previous relationships were just an attempt to get him out of his head? And even if there was the possibility of a relationship... if it was already difficult for them to live apart being just friends... what would it be like being a couple?

Oikawa marveled at the possibility of that word in his head. Iwaizumi Hajime… his _boyfriend._

He covered his face in an attempt to quell his sudden excitement at that thought.

But he shouldn't have his hopes too high.

In an attempt to distract himself in the meantime, he checked up his phone (in which he had a selfie of him and Hajime as wallpaper and that didn't help at all).

**Makki** _1 missed call 5 messages_

**San Juan gang (group chat, volleyball team)** _33 messages_

**Wildcats (group chat, Iwaizumi, Makki, Mattsun & Oikawa) ** _10 messages_

**Blanco** _3 messages_

Ignoring the rest, he went first to Makki's chat.

**Makki**

_heeeeeey Oikawaaaa_

_how's it going at the disco?? u guys finally fucking??_

Oikawa rolled his eyes. He could visualize Makki's mischievous smile from there.

_well I think so because Issei and I started the movie and you guys didn't show up_

Fuck. Oikawa totally forgot. Due to the time difference it was difficult for the four boys to coincide, but with him in Irvine with Iwaizumi, it was easier to meet for a movie night by video call, the kind they usually do.

_u both must tell us EVERYTHING, without leaving any details ;)_

_rest well, don't forget that you have a flight_

Oikawa smiled at his friend's words and left him a quick message.

_MAKIIIII !!! stop being that rude !! I have enough with Iwa-chan, not you too again :( and yes, you guessed right… ur sleeping now, so we will call u both in the morning! rest well too <3_

With the answer already sent, he looked over the other chats. His teammates talked about a new club they had discovered to go out at night, Blanco sent him a couple of new exercises to do in next week's practice and Makki and Mattsun have sent a photo of their milk bread snack to make Oikawa envious, besides joking about him and Iwaizumi making out. A feeling of nostalgia ran through him, he missed them so much, he always did.

Before he could turn off the phone, Iwaizumi came out of the bathroom, dressed and smelling very _very_ good. Butterflies fluttered in Tooru's stomach.

“Bathroom is all yours. I will make us some breakfast. Do you want coffee?” he asked looking at him.

“Yes please. I will be quick.” he stood up and walked to the bathroom.

“Take your time.” responded Iwaizumi disappearing in the kitchen.

Without wanting to make his best friend wait too long, Oikawa sped up cleaning his body under the warm shower water. He couldn't stop his mind from wandering to what it would be like to shower with Iwaizumi, cook together, sleep cuddled whenever one visited the other... all those things that they already did together (basically everything) but this time as a couple. Hajime kissing him before a match to wish him luck instead of the usual hug… Tooru's heart was melting. But the common insecurity and fear returned to stop that feeling that sought to take possession of him. This was going to be difficult.

Without further delay, dressed and dry, he immediately went to the kitchen, where Iwaizumi was waiting for him with his corresponding coffee.

Tooru reached for his cup, standing a few inches from Hajime, both of them leaning on the kitchen countertop. Their gazes met in a soundless concern.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath.

“You know how long… how long i've wanted… this?”

“This?” Oikawa inquired.

“Me… and you.”

Quietness filled the atmosphere between them.

“Iwa-chan, I–”

“Just -Iwaizumi interrupted- let mi say this. _Please.”_

Oikawa nodded silently.

“I thought... I thought that with us being separated, you in Argentina and me here... I could forget how i felt about you. But that was bullshit. I couldn't stop thinking about you, not even when I went out with Eli and Blake... I couldn't shake the sharp feeling in my chest when you went out with that boy... even though i really felt happy for you. Because you looked happy and that's all that mattered to me. I was still your best friend, i was still your _Iwa-chan._ ” he giggled saddly. “And now we slept together. That obviously changes everything. You don't have to–”

“Hajime!” Tooru almost screamed. Iwaizumi focused his gaze on him again and could appreciate helplessness and teary eyes on his best friend's face. “Please stop! Why do you always assume things? You are as stubborn as Ushijima when he wanted me to go to Shiratorizawa!”

“Hey! Look look who's talking!” protested the other.

Oikawa's face turned serious.

“You're still my _Iwa-chan._ You'll always be! And you're still my best friend. That will never change. But i was hoping... you could be something more.”

_There we go. I have nothing to lose._

Iwaizumi widened his eyes.

“You… you feel the same?!”

“If we're talking about the same feeling... then… yes, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime was speechless. And Oikawa was sweating.

“I... i…”

Tooru was quick to continue speaking at the other boy's hesitation.

“I mean… just… i don't… i'm sorry if this was too hasty… we don't have to–”

The words faded into thin air along with his nerves. The touch of Hajime's hands cupped his face tenderly. Those lips that he had learned to know so well in the last hours, rested on his, delicately, trying to deliver everything he had felt in these years in a single gesture. In a single kiss.

Slowly separating, they both looked at each other as if there was nothing else in the world. Oikawa accommodated his own hands over Iwaizumi's.

“I love you, Shittykawa. You grew in me from that day in which you were ugly crying because you fell to the ground. I didn't know it then, but I had found you, Oikawa Tooru.”

The tears were coming out of the brunette's eyes.

“How come you got so cheesy?” he said between little laughs.

“Your romantic movies of something had to serve…”

“You like them and you know it.”

“Maybe I like them… just maybe.” he concluded before the mischievous gaze of Oikawa. “So? Got something to say?”

The other boy could see his nerves and smiled lightly.

“Of course I love you too, Iwaizumi Hajime. Since I saw that grumpy boy watching me cry, I knew that I wouldn't separate from him.”

“I'm not _that_ grumpy.”

Some laughter coming from them floated in the air.

“So… are we…”

“Boyfriends?” completed Iwaizumi for him.

Oikawa cleared his throat.

“In every language. Oui, si, ja, yes.” he tried to express in a high-pitched tone.

“I can't believe you quoted Gabriella at a time like this. Why i'm not surprised?”

“C'mon, Iwa-chan!!! You're the Troy to my Gabriella now!!!”

“Honestly? Sharpay suits you more. Both of you drama queens.”

“I'm _so_ honoured. My own _boyfriend_ thinks i'm as cool as Sharpay Evans.” he said proudly ignoring the last statement.

Hajime rolled his eyes.

“Your boyfriend uh…” he smiled blandly “Thank you, Tooru.”

Oikawa brought his forehead to Iwaizumi's, their noses mildly touching.

“Thank you, Hajime.”

They joined in a kiss again, this time as a couple. They were finally where they should be, together in trust, security and their recent love. It would have ended up like this one way or another. Neither Argentina nor California separated them, now it wouldn't even be a concern in their heads. Everything was going to be fine.

They were Oikawa and Iwaizumi, after all.

* * *

**2021 Olympics**

The stadium blazed with cheers and crowds proudly wearing the Japan flag and colors. On the other hand, the blue and white tones made an appearance between rows representing the country of music and tango, Argentina. The atmosphere was charged with eagerness and nervousness on the part of the public, waiting without patience for the volleyball stars that took over the world right now and which would face each other tonight in a decisive match for both countries.

Half an hour to start the game, an exhausted-looking man was walking briskly through the hallways and changing rooms of the stadium, looking for a specific person.

When he was about to enter another of the changing rooms, an orange head cut his way at the entrance, jumping in surprise at the face of his obstacle.

The boy looked up at him with excitement.

“Blanco-san!!! How is it that you are around here??”

“Hinata! Hey boy, how's it going? I'm looking for Oikawa, is he around?”

“Everything's good, thanks! I saw him before with Iwaizumi-san... but they disappeared, sorry.”

Before Blanco could respond, a boy somewhat taller than Shoyo appeared, placing his arm on his shoulders.

“I saw 'em talking for a bit. Then Iwaizumi-san dragged the argentinian boy to the infirmary, i think he wanted to take a look at him.”

The man's face seemed to calm down.

“This boy… -he sighed- Miya-san, right? Thank you both, I'll check there. Any of you need revision? I will cover Iwaizumi for a moment while he's not here.”

“Omi-omi needs more kinesiology tape for his back.” the blond answered.

“Iwaizumi-san promised not to delay, don't bother him guys!!” an external voice said.

“Yaku!! Ye' know, it wouldn't hurt ya to shut up for once!”

“Like you do it too!”

Hinata smirked, shaking his head. He headed back to the argentine coach.

“C'mon, i'll lead you to him.”

Blanco smiled and followed him.

At the same time, two young men from different teams occupied the infirmary room in the east wing of the stadium. The japanese athletic trainer carefully repositioned the knee supporter on the argentine player's leg. He looked up at him.

“If it hurts…”

“I know, Iwa-chan, I know -he breathed out- Blanco looked at me before, and now you too! I'm okay, really.”

The other boy sighed.

“I'm sorry, it's just… please be careful. Don't overexert yourself.”

Oikawa smiled softly at his boyfriend.

“I won't, i promise. But you won't be that worried when we crush you.”

“Oh? That sure about victory?”

“Undoubtedly.” he smirked.

Hajime licked his lips, slowly approaching Tooru. The latter took him by the neck, joining their lips at last in a passionate kiss. At this point in their relationship they already knew very well the dances that their tongues marked, the rhythm of their mouths when they came together. They knew each other so well that when Iwaizumi placed his hand on Oikawa's cheek, the latter noticed the small but presented nervousness in his tact. He slowly pulled away to look at him.

“I told you i'll be fine! You don't have to worry, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi let out a long sigh knowing that if he didn't speak to Oikawa already, neither of them would be alright for the match.

“It's not that. I have… something I want to talk you about. I wanted to wait until after the game but...”

The brunette took his hands in a gesture of concern and looked at him seriously, waiting for him to continue.

“I know that right now you are very comfortable and happy in Argentina... damn, look at you, finally shining like the star that you are... and i don't want to pressure you into anything… and obviously it doesn't have to be now, we are both starting our paths... but for the future... -he pauses to catch air- I would like to live with you in San Juan.”

A few seconds of silence and surprise take over Tooru until he rushes on top of his boyfriend in an energetic hug.

“Hajime… of course I would love to live with you!! -he unites their foreheads- wake up every morning to your face and sleep together… i can't imagine my future any other way, I feel so happy.” He smiles. “Thank you.”

“Thanks to you, Tooru.” Iwaizumi brings him closer to his body, caressing his back and hiding his face in the sweet smell of his hair. He knew they would have to talk about this more seriously and slowly, but knowing that Tooru wanted too, was enough to fill Hajime with infinite warmth and joy.

“And if I win the match… because I will _definitely_ win… i pick our furniture.”

Hajime struggles to hide his smile.

“I'm already regretting this.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan! I will make our house the most stylish of all San Juan!”

“That's exactly what I'm afraid of…” he said the athletic trainer, holding back his laughter.

Before Oikawa could reply, a knock on the door startled both boys.

Blanco looked at them with little surprise and sighed.

“ _Vamos, lo verás después del partido. Te necesito con el equipo.”_

_Oikawa snorted._

_“Voy, voy.”_

He planted one last kiss on Hajime and gave him his best mischievous smile.

“See you there.”

Iwaizumi returned the gesture.

“See you, Shittykawa.”

The Argentine player rushed back with his team. Before Blanco could follow, he turned to Iwaizumi.

“Thank you for always taking care of him.”

The young coach shook his head.

“On the contrary, thanks to you for taking care of him in Argentina, all this time. And for continuing to do so.”

Blanco smiled softly at him and said goodbye.

Iwaizumi checked his watch.

It was time.

The stadium roars in ovations and shouts of excitement. The spotlights illuminate the players who will change volleyball today, regardless of the team that wins. Whether Argentina or Japan, today's game will mark new goals and paths, both for the young players and for the people viewing everything from their homes or on shop window televisions. No one will lose today. Especially one athletic trainer.

As the players wave, the japanese coach fixes his gaze on Argentina's number thirteen. A big smile of pride covers his face.

_I have already won._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations!
> 
> “Vamos, lo verás después del partido. Te necesito con el equipo.” = “Come on, you'll see him after the match. I need you with the team. " 
> 
> “Voy, voy.” = i'm coming, i'm coming

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read this far, thank you very much for your time. I hope you liked it!


End file.
